


Mine

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Future Fic, Other, Underage - Freeform, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: On the brink of death, a man extends his life by inhabiting the body of a child.





	Mine

In the year 5098, Body Swapping technology was the staple that keeps the powerful alive. The poor die to give their bodies and the rich live by given bodies. It was unfair but life is never fair.

When "Product 156X78" came to me, he was gagged and chained down to a metallic table. His eyes were red and raw. The arbiter said he was crying for days, which is usual for unwilling products.

I removed his gag and he immediately pleaded for his life. He said that he would give anything in the world just to let him live.

I asked him for his name. His name was Takahiro, an oriental name from a bygone era.

I replied to him, "Your parents sold you for another sun cycle worth of ration. Your worth has been bought. You don't own anything but I own all of you."

He was aghast and cried harder. As if that would save him.

The process was quick and the feeling of my old phantom body was erased entirely. It was as if I owned this childish body in the first place.

One thing you'd realize after swapping bodies is how different your senses become. My mouth has a more vibrant taste of saliva. Within it, I could feel how different my tongue is from my previous body. They are smaller yet they fit snugly inside my mouth.

As for my eyes, contrasts between colors are all defined to the smallest detail. My increased sight for objects under darkness meant that this child adapted to the dim setting of the planet's underworld.

Everything else was better in their own regards. My hearing was better, I could feel minute changes in the air and I could smell foods once again. A child-like body demands energy which I gained from a buffet worth of food I ate every day.

\---

When the new face of Prometheus Corp. was shown to the public, everyone sighed as my reign had no sign of stopping. One notable event I could recall was when two D-class citizens barged in the reception and demanded to see me.

Of course, they did not. My secretary told me about them. They demanded to give them more money. They thought that they were selling their son to an underworld prostitution ring, instead of a 'rich ass baby-killing mogul'. Their threats amused me so I gave them contracts that gave them money. Under the legal jargon that they could not even comprehend, they agreed to sell their bodies and give the money to their biological offspring, which is me.

Saying that their faces were priceless would be a lie. I never smile but this body just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server that helped me create this fiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
